the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS3 Post 5
NeS3 Post 5 opens with a brief Non-Story Note where Coolmatty the Writer states that he has made minor modifications. Wai wakes up to the sound of his own operating system kicking in. Wai finds that he is dressed in his usual robes but he is covered in cobwebs and has been powered down for a long time. He discovers that he is in a cave but he has been receiving power by some unknown benefactors. When he gets outside he finds an empty campsite but its keepers must have been nearby. Wai uses his GPS to gather that he is in New Zealand and while he wants to thank those that helped him, he decides he should quickly move on. His Wandering systems are broken and he considers whether his old friend, Mimiru could repair it, however he wants to move on to his own affairs and supposes that she will have moved on. Coolmatty the Writer closes with another Non-Story Note where he gives permission for other Writers to do as they will with Wai, even kill him off. He states that he intends to move onto other things but he likes the Character enough to bring him back for now. Post (Non-story note: Just minor modifications, apparently I wasn't as wrong as I thought I was, haha) The Windows start-upWindows Startup Process article, Wikipedia. sound faintly plays... The Wandering AI, an artificial intelligence of unknown origin, quickly sat up. He was dressed in his usual robes, but they were distinctly dusty, with cobwebs all about them. The AI, who preferred to be called Wai (Wh-i), took a look at his surroundings. It was dark cave, but lights were scattered about. It took Wai only a moment to notice the distinct sound of a whirring generator. He looked at his side, and saw his power connector plugged in. Suddenly, realization hit: Wai: Of course... my battery ran dry. I remember now. Someone must've discovered me here. Wai, now fully charged, decided to follow the cables on the ground towards what he hoped was an exit. 30 minutes later, he was out. Although the people that discovered him were nowhere to be found, a campsite did seem to be in active use, just adjacent to the cave's entrance. Wai: To think, I was so close to the exit... not my best luck. Wai took a moment to get his bearings. He was still unsure of where he was. He caught the signal of the GPSGlobal Positioning System article, Wikipedia., but the results did not make sense to him... Wai: That time span ... there's no way I've been down that long, have I? Wai recalled that he was traveling for many years, once again on his original mission, to find the place he was looking for - the destination without a name. Having been distracted by his adventures with his newfound friends Cool Matty and Mimiru for so long, he had nearly forgotten. But after a time, he needed to move on. He had decided to push the limits of his unique ability - the ability to wander anywhere, without destination. Wandering further, and longer than ever before, he had ended up in that dark cave. Upon trying to travel once more, the module responsible for his ability crackled with popping capacitors. It was damaged, beyond any repair he could have attempted in the field. Looking down at himself again, at the years of dust and cobwebs, Wai finally accepted the truth. Wai: So I'm in New Zealand, and I've lost years of time. Although I'd love to track down Mimiru again and ask for her assistance in my repairs... I have a suspicion that would be exceedingly difficult. They have surely moved on since then, when I last left them... and besides... I need to find my own path now. Wai: I would love to thank whoever found me for charging me, but unfortunately, I cannot risk them finding out anything else about who I am... Wai: My focus needs to be fixing the module. I need to find someone I can trust... in... New Zealand... Wai: ... Do I even know anyone in New Zealand?! ------------- (Non-story note: Boo! Feel free to write this character for any purpose at any time, even death. He is my way back into the story, I've always had a special thing for his quirky and unique ability, but I will move forward with something new. I don't intend to bring any others through from the past, I feel that this is the general intent of the the writers thus far, but if desired I'm obviously fine with it. Edit: minor fixes to timeline, just to fit with the new thread better, I'll keep future edits out, just getting my groove again!) Notes Britt's Commentary "The initial editing of the post came as a result of miscommunication between Writers as Coolmatty the Writer came to believe that Wai had been killed off in NeS2, when actually it was the Character of Cool Matty himself who had died. This resulted in reverting to a previous state after some edits." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:NeS3 Post Category:Post